Prefiero Dejarme Morir Que Estar Sin Ti
by G.A.B97
Summary: Jin et Jungkook vivent le parfait amour depuis six mois. Le jour de leur sixième mois un malentendu détruit Jin jette violemment Jungkook dehors. Ce dernier sans possibilité de rétablir la vérité sombre dans la dépression et ne voit qu'une solution à la situation:le suicide. /!\Ce n'est pas une death fic/!\ fic sur Jin/Jungkook de BTS (Je suis pas vraiment douée en résumé.)


Hello!

Je suis de retour avec un OS pas particulièrement long je l'avoue mais que j'ai aimé écrire. Comme c'est un OS l'action va tres vite pas dans le temps mais dans ma façon de l'écrire si ça gêne bah désolé ou au revoir à vous de voir ^^

Cet OS m'es venu quand j'ai lu la phrase qui me sert de titre "prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti" c'est de l'espagnol et ca vient de 'Mi vida sin ti' de La Oreja de Van Gogh (pour ceux que ça intéresse ca veut dire 'Ma vie sans toi' et le groupe c'est 'l'oreille de Van Gogh')

C'est donc une fic basée sur le pairing Jin/Jungkook de BTS.

Si Jungkook est votre bias à l'instar de Titinesister désolée par avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui Jin fut surpris des bruits qu'il entendit dans le salon et resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte. De la où il était il voyait le dos d'un homme en train de coucher avec une personne qu'il devina être, Jeon Jungkook, son petit-ami. Choqué et blessé il fit demi-tour et fuit la maison sans voir que l'homme ne couchait pas avec son petit-ami...il le violait le menaçant d'une arme à feu.

Le lendemain, le meilleur ami de Jin vint sonner. Jungkook alla ouvir titubant et tremblant. Dès que la porte fut ouverte il reçu un poing dans la machoire puis un second avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Espèce de sale connard ! Comment t'as pu faire ça à Jin ? Comment t'as pu ? Espèce de salop ! Jin refuse de te voir, il ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale tête ! Plus JAMAIS ! Dès le début il savait que c'était voué à l'échec ! Il se doutait que ça arriverai mais après six mois ? Putain t'es un rapide, connard ! T'as 24 heures pour faire tes bagages et te barrer t'as compris ? Si dans 24 heures t'es encore là je te défonce la gueule et même ta propre mère pourra pas te reconnaitre c'est clair ?

Jungkook effrayé et incapable de parler hocha simplement la tête. Le meilleur ami de Jin lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de partir en claquant la porte violemment.

Jungkook avait suivi l'ordre, il avait récupéré tout ce qui lui appartenait et qui pouvait entrer dans un sac de sport et quitta la maison laissant sa clef sur la table de la cuisine il y avait aussi laissé son téléphone puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Jin. Il partit en ville et marcha sans but jusqu'au soir où passant dans une petite rue il croisa un groupe d'hommes à l'air peu fréquentable et heurta malencontreusement l'epaule de l'un d'eux.

-Oh, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, dit il se courbant face à l'homme.

-Juste désolé ? À cause de toi j'ai renversé ma bière sur mon costume ! Qui va me le rembourser ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès je...je vais vous rembourser !

-Tu oses répondre ?

L'homme lui envoyé son poing dans la figure. Et les autres suivirent le mouvement. Ils le frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus la force. Jungkook s'était évanouit depuis un moment quand ils partirent.

Jungkook en état de demi somnolence sentit qu'on le portait sur une civière. Il fut conscient aussi du voyage en camion de pompier. Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgence et qu'il sentit qu'on tentait de le soigner il attrappa la main d'un docteur.

-Ne me soignez pas...

-C'est notre métier jeune homme ! Vous êtes dans un état critique vous risquez de mourir !

-Je veux pas vivre...

-Allons allons ! Bien sûr que si vous le voulez, tout le monde veut vivre.

Jungkook secoua la tête et se sentant partir il chuchota deux mots.

-Pas moi...

Les médecins soignèrent Jungkook et lorsqu'ils eurent fini les soins il était dans le coma. Un des docteur avait vu sur le torse de Jungkook le tatouage « Kim Seokjin saranghae » fait la veille dans la matinée. L'homme chercha tous les Kim Seokjin de l'annuaire et fini par trouver le bon.

-Yeoboseyo ? Kim Seokjin-ssi ?

-Kim Seokjin n'est pas là pour le moment.

-Je suis le médecin Lee Chulho de l'hôpital au nord de la ville, nous venons d'admettre en soins intensifs un jeune garçon ayant son nom tatoué sur le torse. Est-ce une connaissance ?Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et nous avons besoin d'un nom.

-Jeon Jungkook.

-Merci beaucoup dit le médéecin dans le vent puisque l'autre avait raccoché.

Le médecin remplit les formulaires de l'hopital regretta de ne pas avoir plus parler au garçon au téléphone de l'état de Jungkook.

Une journée passa, puis une seconde et une troisième puis une semaine fini par s'écouler et Jungkook se réveilla. Il commença par pleurer ensuite il demanda à sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne put sortir que trois jours plus tard sans n'avoir reçu aucune visite pendant tout son séjour. Jungkook récupéra ses affaires et partit vers un petit quartier dans le sud de Séoul. Là il alla toquer à la porte de ses parents qui ne l'accueillirent même pas et le jetèrent dehors sans cérémonie.

Jungkook erra sans but toute la journée et le soir il s'introduisit dans un bâtiment et alla sur le toit. Il regarda la ville d'un œil triste et se mit à pleurer. Il fini par regarder si le bâtiment était haut...trois étages. Il brisa le plâtre à son bras, ota l'attelle à sa jambe et malheureux comme les pierres alla au bord du toit pour se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Il se réveilla. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, seul dans une grande chambre.

Personne ne vint le voir pendant le mois où il était en convalescence. Quand il sortit à nouveau il fut envoyé consulter un psy. Il n'y alla jamais. Jungkook apprit qu'une plainte pouvait être déposée contre son violeur. Il porta plainte. Il gagna sans procès sans trop de difficultés l'homme avait déjà plusieurs plaintes contre lui qui lui firent gagner un très long séjour dans une prison. La pauvre somme de dommages et intérêt qu'il reçu finit dans la boite aux lettres de Jin juste accomagné d'un simple mot « accepte cet argent » que Jungkook avait fait écrire par un inconnu pour que Jin sache pas qu'il venait de lui.

La mort dans l'âme il continua de marcher chaque jour sans but. Certains jours il mangeait d'autres pas, certaines nuits il dormait d'autre pas, la seule chose quotidienne était ses larmes. Chaque jour et chaque nuit il pleurait.

Il aurait pu aller voir Jin mais il savait de quoi son meilleur ami était capable. Il l'aurait surement battu à mort. Après deux semaines cette idée devint séduisante. Au moins il saurait comment il mourrait et par la main de qui. Et peut-être aurait-il le coeur moins lourd en partant ainsi?

Jungkook, abattu, commença par demander des somnifères à une pharmacie. Puis après avoir avalé pratiquement toute la plaquette il alla voir le meilleur ami de son desormais ex-petit-ami. Comme il le pensait et l'espérait il fut accueillit par une coup de poing, puis un second et un troisième. Lorsqu'il fut sonné il fut tiré dans l'appart.

Jungkook fut heureux de voir que les amis de son bourreau étaient là et le fusillaient du regard.

-L'autre connard s'est amené on va lui faire sa fête !

Jungkook fut jeté au milieu de la pièce et reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de coups. Au bout de quelques minutes il se sentit partir et commença à sourire. Les autres prirent cela pour de la provocation et redoublèrent de violence.

Lorsque Jungkook fut assomé par les cachets ses bourreaux arrêtèrent de le frapper.

-Pourquoi il est déjà évanouit ?

-Chais pas au pire on s'en fout, on le jette dehors et c'est tout !

Deux garçons le portèrent hors de l'appart et alors qu'ils le trainaient par terre la boite de somnifèrent tomba de sa poche.

-Hey ! Mec c'est quoi ça ?

-Une boite de somnifères.

-Mec il manque presque une plaquette entière ! S'écria le premier affolé.

-Et alors ?

-Elle a été acheté y a deux heures c'est marqué dessus !...il est venu nous voir pour...mourir ?

-Mais on s'en fout ! Râla l'autre lâchant Jungkook pour rentrer.

Jungkook se réveilla encore une fois à l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci il était attaché au lit. Il revit le médecin de la première fois.

-Jeon Jungkook, j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous revoir ici.

-De même pour moi.

-Trois fois en deux mois vous voulez établir un record ?

-Non je veux mourir.

Le médecin soupira.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire vous comprenez pourquoi ?

-Oui je comprend. je...comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-Un garçon de votre âge vous a amené nous disant que vous aviez avalé une paquette de somnifère et que vous aviez été tabassé.

-Vous lui avez dit autre chose ?

-Oui je lui ait donné votre numéro de chambre

Jungkook se mit à paniquer, il savait très bien que c'était un des amis de Jin qui l'avait amené. Il n'aurait pas du survivre plus d'une heure après avoir prit les médicaments.

-Je...changez moi de chambre...je ferrait tout ce que vous voudrez, je n'essayerai plus de me tuer j'irai voir un psy mais changez moi de chambre ou donnez lui le numéro d'une autre chambre mais je vous en prie je ne veux pas le voir, je...je ne veux voir personne, je vous en supplie...

Jungkook le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il est dehors et attend que j'ai terminé pour entrer., dit le médecin gêné.

Jungkook devint livide.

-Ne le laissez pas entrer ne laissez personne venir je vous en supplie.

-Je peux l'en empêcher aujourd'hui mais je ne vous promet rien pour l'avenir.

-Merci...

Le lendemain le garçon revint voir Jungkook et le médecin était absent il en profita donc pour entrer dans la chambre. L'allité mit un moment à le voir et l'autre pu le détailler. Il était maigre comme un clou avait la peau très pâle, son regard était éteint et entouré de larges cernes. Il ressemblait à un corps mort seule sa respiration et le mouvement régulier de son torse prouvait qu'il était vivant.

Dès que Jungkook le vit une peur panique lui vrilla les entraille et il commença à bouger sur son lit.

-Hey non non non non, je veux pas te faire de mal je te le jure, calme toi, je suis tout seul. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres je suis le seul au courant que t'es là, ok ?

-Vas-t-en je ne veux voir personne...gémit l'alité

-Jungkook, je...je suis désolé pour la dernière fois quand on t'a frappé.

-Ne le soit pas...j'étais venu dans l'optique de mourir.

-Pourquoi?

Jungkook ferma les yeux douloureusement des larmes se formant sous ses paupières.

-Pour...rien, c'est juste...pas grave, pas...intéressant et...ça ne concerne que moi.

-Jungkook...tu pleures.

-Je sais !

-Explique-moi...

-Non ! Je ne veux rien expliquer ! Et puis de toute façon il n'y à rien à dire ! Retourne avec tes amis ! Retourne avec tout le groupe dit leur juste que je suis mort ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde !

-Jungkook...

-Vas-t-en ou j'appelle une infirmière pour qu'elle te fasse sortir ! Vas-t-en dis leur que je suis mort ou parti ou je m'en fous! Laisse-moi disparaître de vos vies !

-Jin t'aime.

-Je sais et depuis qu'il est avec moi il ne fait que souffrir ! Laisse-moi disparaître je t'en prie, dit ce que tu veux à Jin que j'ai refait ma vie que j'ai une nouveau copain tout ce que tu veux ! Mais aide le à m'oublier. Je ne te demande que ça, je veux que toi et les autres vous m'oubliez.

-Je...

-Je...je t'en supplie, Taehyung...je t'en supplie...

Jungkook pleurait abondamment et suppliait Taehyung d'un air et d'une voix pathétique, brisée, deespérée.

-De...d'accord, fini par accepter Taehyung la gorge sérrée, je...je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi...Je...adieu Jungkook.

-Adieu Taehyung.

Jungkook fut donc de nouveau seul pendant des mois il avait été intégré à l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital après le départ de Taehyung. Il avait developpé une depression suicidaire et étant desormais seul il avait été pris en charge par l'hôpital. Une fois par semaine Lee Chulho venait verfier qu'il était vivant. Jungkook survivait, il n'existait plus, il était une ombre dans l'hôpital il était si invisible qu'il arrivait qu'on oublie sa présence. Jusqu'au jour où cet état changea il commença à avoir une Fibromyalgie ou Douleurs Psychosomatiques. Son corps le tuait de l'intérieur, il se haissait tellement que son corps le détruisait. Au début il ne pouvais plus manger des portions normales sans vomir puis son corps refusa de fonctionner normalement.

Chulho fut tout de suite alarmé et demande à l'ami de Jungkook qui était venu de revenir. Quand Taeyung vint Jungkook était allongé dans un lit incapable de bouger le regard posé sur le plafond.

-Ju...Jungkook.

Il sursauta, sa bouche incapable de produire des sons bougea sans le vide prononcant silencieusement le prénom de son visiteur.

-Jungkook...sanglota Taehyung, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser je...je regrette tellement je...pardonne-moi !

Jungkook lui fit un tout petit sourire.

-Je...Jin va plus ou moins bien, il commence à sortir la tête de l'eau, je...il ne pleure plus tous les jours et il...enfin tu lui manques beaucoup mais il essaye de tenir le coup.

Jungkook sourit heureux de savoir que son Jin commençait à aller mieux.

-Je...le médecin m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose de particulier sur le torse et il m'a dit de regarder...je...je peux ?

Jungkook hocha la tête et Taehyung pu lire « Kim SeokJin Saranghae » et juste en dessous « prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti »

-La deuxième phrase veux dire quoi ?

Jungkook bougea les lèvres mais aucun son ne parvint à l'oreille de Taehyung. L'alité demanda de l'eau et après avoir bu fini par chuchoter la traduction.

-Je préfère me laisser mourir plutôt qu'être sans toi.

Taehyung ouvrit de grand yeux et choqué fit un pas en arrière. Taehyung fini par gifler Jungkook avait de partir en courant.

Taehyung revint trois quarts d'heure plus tard en tirant derrière lui un Jin recalcitrant.

-Putain V tu m'ammène...où...

La voix de Jin se bloqua dans sa gorge aux derniers mots avant qu'il ne balbutie.

-Je...J...J...J..J...Ju...JungKook ?

-Désolé Jungkook, s'excusa Taehyung.

Jin s'approcha doucement de Jungkook comme s'il allait se briser à chacun de ses pas. Il fini par être à côté de lui et posa ses yeux sur son visage maigre avant de descendre sur son torse ou prônaient fièrement les deux phrases.

-Tu...Tu compte vraiment mourir?

Jungkoo hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi...

-Pour moi ?

-Je t'empoisonne la vie...depuis que tu me connais rien ne se passe comme tu le veux et tu es triste...alors oui...pour toi...

-Mais je n'irai pas mieux !

-Si...sans moi tu...tu trouveras le petit-ami parfait et tu seras heureux.

-Je l'ai déjà trouvé, c'est toi !

Jungkook eut un léger rire jaune.

-Je ne suis pas le petit-ami parfait...

-Tu as juste merdé, c'est qu'une coucherie...

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui Jin...

Jungkook fit une pause et reprit avant qu'il ne puisse crier au scandale.

-...il m'a violé...

Jin porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il avait vu Jungkook se faire violer et n'avait rien fait, pire il l'avait largué juste après et l'avait abandonné.

-Kookie je...je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurai dû le voir, j'aurai dû te demander des expliquations j'aurai pas dû t'abandonner je suis tellement désolé Jungkook je...je me suis sentit tellement mal je...je croyais que tu m'avais trompé le jour de nos 6 mois je me sens tellement mal.

Jin fini par prendre Jungkook dans ses bras et pleura dans son cou. Taehyung sur le pas de la porte avait entendu et avait ouvert les yeux et la bouche avant de sentir un sentiment douloureux lui envahir la poitrine.

Jin vint tous les jours voir Jungkook. Il lui répétait tous les jours qu'il l'aimait qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait le voir vivre et surtout qu'il voulait le voir sortir de l'hôpital. Tout le réconfort de Jin eut l'effet escompté au bout de deux semaines Jungkook commença à aller mieux. C'était très lent et douloureux pour le plus jeune mais il remontait la pente. L'état du malade avait été tellement grave que selon les médecins il allait garder des sequelles à vie. Mais ni pour Jin ni pour Jungkook cela n'avait d'importance, il était en vie, il allait mieux et ils étaient ensemble alors tout aller bien aller.

Jungkook mit deux ans à retrouver une bonne santé. Certains amis de Jin étaient venus s'excuser d'autre non et avaient fini par quitter leur groupe d'amis. Jin en avait voulu à ses amis de l'avoir tabassé sans le prévenir mais il leur avait pardonné quand Jungkook l'avait fait.

Durant ses deux ans de convalescence Jungkook reçu la visite de Jin chaque jours et celle de Taehyung presque aussi souvent. C'était leurs deux présences qui l'aidèrent à remonter la pente. Taehyung était devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Avec le temps Jungkook et Taehyung étaient devenus des potes de connerie. S'il y avait une bétise à faire ils allaient s'empresser de la faire, s'attirant souvent les foudres de Jin et Yoongi les deux petits-amis des deux joyeux lurons. Les quatre garçons étaient devenus très proches comme un quatuor inséparable.

Jungkook se sentais plus qu'heureux dans ce cadre-là. Il avait un petit-ami, un meilleur ami et une sorte de papa/maman/grand frère de substitition. Autour de lui personne n'évoquait les deux années sombres qu'il avait véçu avec Jin et Taehyung qui l'avait laissé affaiblit. À cause de sa fibromyalgie il avait encore des douleurs dans le corps de temps en temps et ses tentatives de suicides ratées avaient laissé des marques sur son corps. Malgré tout cela, il était heureux et n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin!

une petite review pour me donner votre ressenti ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée/soirée/nuit!


End file.
